I Can't Fall Down
by Cana who
Summary: Arthur tries to help Alfred and Matthew with their fear of scary movies, but when the spell goes wrong the nations are left with the horrifying after math. Warning: blood and gore
1. Prologue

**So I've been playing a lot of RPG Hetalia horror games and I got the idea to do this. I really do hope to make this into it's own RPG game, but there isn't much I can do when I don't have the tools nor any clue as to how to make it. But I guess I'll settle for this for now. **

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEVERAL SCENES OF BLOOD AND GORE. RATING MIGHT GET BUMPED UP TO M**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters nor am I saying that I do. All I own is the idea to this story**

* * *

><p>I CAN'T FALL DOWN…<p>

I had a twin… and he didn't make it…

Technically neither of us made it… we were both gone… oblivious to the world.

I was his twin, and I guess that's why it was so easy for me to know things about him; his favorite color, animal, season, number. I knew that he loved his hair slightly longer than most boys, and that he'd pull it into a pony tail at times, not caring what others thought. I knew that he liked nature and that he was peaceful. I just never thought I would know that he was going to die…

No brother should know that information… not even a twin…

We had grown up together. I'll never forget the day that my father figure brought him to our house. He said that my brother would be living with us from now on… we hadn't been able to be together the first few years of our life. But the rest of them we were close as two twins could get.

Several times growing up we would fight, sometimes getting hurt much more then we intend to be. This never stopped us… We had to be together. We didn't want to be apart.

I guess that's because we figured out how cruel the world is. He was basically invisible, and it didn't just hurt him, it hurt me. Seeing my brother go through life with everyone forgetting him, thinking it was me… it just… hurt.

I hated seeing it, just as much as he hated seeing the other nations insult me, calling me stupid, fat, ugly… it hurt me just as much as it hurt him. We could feel each other's pain, and that's why we hated it so much.

That was just something that happened every day though… but this… what was happening… what was going on… that… that wasn't right… it didn't feel right at all… Maybe that's because my twin Matthew and I… we were dead…

**|HETALIA**

Alfred sighed, sitting on his couch and messing with his hands. His eyes were flicking back and forth as the clock beside him ticked. Matthew should have been here hours ago. They needed to go to a meeting in thirty minutes and they had decided to drive there together. Just like they always did.

This time was different though. Alfred's stomach was doing flips and he felt as if at any moment he would vomit onto the carpet. Something was wrong; not with just him, but with Matthew too. He could feel it; something was going to happen today that would change everything. But what was it? Why was the feeling there? Why was it making him sick? Wasn't change good?

Yes, change was good. But this change… he felt uncertain, as if it wasn't right. As if this change was being forced down his throat and he was choking, drowning in it. Why was this happening and how did it involve him and his twin.

Finally after another ten minutes the door opened and Matthew walked in. His blond hair was slightly frizzy and he looked worried.

'_He must sense it too…'_ Alfred thought to himself, watching as his older brother walked up to him.

"Alfred something's-"

"Wrong… I know…" he stared into Matthew's bright purple eyes. He could clearly see the worry that was in those eyes and in Matthew's body language.

The feeling was getting stronger as the minutes went by. Matthew was getting tenser and Alfred quickly had him sit down, trying to comfort his twin.

It was only seconds after he grabbed his twin that a bolt of pain ran through him. His eyes widened and he gasped, gripping Matthew and trembling.

'_Something is so wrong… what is happening… this feeling… it feels like… oblivion…'_

It hit him hard, like a thousand bricks falling onto his shoulders and trapping him. His breath came out quick and raspy. He knew what was happening… this oblivion feeling… they were dying… _Matthew_ was dying…

His voice was caught in his throat as he watched Matthew pale slightly. He knew… he knew they were dying… why? What was happening? Why was this happening?

Without thinking he pulled Matthew up and started running to the door.

"Matthew we need to leave no-"

Alfred turned back, only to watch Matthew's eyes roll into the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground. It felt like slow motion, watching his twin's body fall to the ground, pale and unmoving, when in reality it was only a few seconds.

Alfred didn't even get to scream, his body weak as his eyes closed and he fell to the ground next to Matthew.

I used to be a twin… but now we're gone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so the first two chapters (This one and the prologue) are pretty slow, I promise that things are going to start getting interesting in the next chapter. **

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SEVERAL SCENES OF BLOOD AND GORE, RATING MAY BE BUMPED UP TO M**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own anything nor am I claiming to. **

* * *

><p>I CAN'T FALL DOWN…<p>

The rain fell to the ground, clouds blocking out the sun. This was usual in England, which was where the G eight meeting would be held that day. Or at least it was supposed to be a G eight meeting. It seemed that a few uninvited people had shown up, those people being Romano, Prussia, and China.

Arthur sighed and walked into the meeting room with a plate of cupcakes. Every nation was to bring some food that was invented in a different country as part of a bonding project that Italy had suggested. It wasn't a bad idea; Arthur just didn't understand why the extra people showed up.

He set the cupcakes on the table with the other food, smiling when he saw scones on it. There was other food, such as pasta and sushi. Each nation was trying the different food, some of them smiling when they saw the food from their country.

Arthur frowned as he picked up a scone and took a bite. He had expected Alfred to freak out at his choice of food and start devouring his cupcakes. He was also hoping that Alfred's brother Matthew would take one as well.

He had added something extra to the cupcakes, having being sick of Alfred and Matthew always freaking out while watching horror movies – though Matthew wasn't nearly as bad as Alfred – he had added a potion that would take away fears into the cupcakes. Though as Arthur looked around it seemed his plan had failed. Both Alfred and Matthew seemed to be late for the meeting, and the other nations had started trying the cupcakes.

He sighed; he had made enough cupcakes, so it wasn't like the other's eating them was a problem. He was just hoping to get this meeting over quickly.

Soon everyone was done browsing and taking small tastes of each food. Arthur walked to the front of the room and called it to attention.

"Welcome everyone to the meeting, even if some of you were not invited..." He glares at the uninvited guests. "Anyway, I see that we are missing Canada and America. Has anyone heard from them?"

No one said anything, some glancing at the two empty chairs that Canada and America sat at.

Arthur sighed, "Very well. It doesn't matter; they have been irresponsible and will have to miss this bonding time…"

It didn't feel like bonding time, it felt like they were being forced to meet here and waste time… oh wait… that's exactly what it was.

He sighed and continued talking, telling everyone that they were welcome to eat any food and that they could talk and move around as they please. The nations got up, each walking around the room and grabbing food the food that they wished. He noticed that each nation took one of the cupcakes, which surprised him considering they were the American food. He then scowled as he saw that basically no one had touched the delicious scones that were next to the pink and blue cupcakes.

He sighed, grabbing a little bit of everything and sitting down, starting to nibble on the food.

Francis smiled and sat next to him, taking a bite of the pink cupcake he had in his hands. "I can obviously see that you did not make these cupcakes. They are actually edible non?"

Arthur glared at the Frenchman, debating on whether to slap him or not. "For your information I did make these… I just used an American recipe…"

"Well that explains it too! Obviously if it was a British recipe it would kill us all!"

Arthur glared more and slowly picked up the cupcake, taking a bite. It tasted normal, just like bread and frosting. But it also tasted slightly strange. He shrugged, passing it off as the magic he had used on it. Francis finished his cupcake and started eating some of the French food that someone had brought.

Soon everyone had finished their food. There was hardly any food yet, besides the scones of course.

Everyone was talking to each other; Italy was hugging Germany while talking to Romano and Prussia. China and Japan were in a corner talking in hushed voices. Russia was trying to sneak into the two Asians conversation; Francis was flirting with Arthur and Matthew along with Alfred still had not shown up.

It was their loss of course; it wasn't like it was an actual meeting, just a bonding experience. Arthur sighed and turned Francis down for the fifth time in a row. His eyes glancing around the room as the lights started flickering. Italy whimpered and looked up at the lights as Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong with your lighting system?" asked France, looking confused.

He shook his head, looking just as confused as everyone else. The lights kept flickering over and over until finally they went out.

Italy screamed and the rest of the nations looked around confused. The room got colder and there was a small childish laughter that went through the room.

A small voice echoed through the room, whispering.

"Their gone…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is where the action starts. I'm not getting much of anything from this story. So if I don't get any soon then I probably will just give up on this story. sorry.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEVERAL ASSURANCES OF BLOOD AND GORE**

**DISCLAIMER****: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>I CAN'T FALL DOWN…<p>

The nations were panicking, the floor shaking beneath them and small whispers were filling the room. The lights flickering on and off, the walls were crumpling and the floor was becoming more unstable by the second.

Arthur was gripping onto the meeting table, gritting his teeth as the whispers around the room started to become louder.

"_Ring around the Rosie…"_

The nations looked around the room, trying to find the source of the singing but there was no sign.

"_Pocket full of posies…"_

The floor started to give out and the nations screamed, scrambling away from the holes in the floor.

"_Ashes… ashes…"_ the whispers grew louder, mist starting to gather in the room.

The nations stared in horror as two small figures started to appear in the center of the room. The figures were back to back and were glowing white. Soon details of the figures began to show.

Italy screamed, the rest of the nations looking scared and confused. The figures were children, mangled and bloody, one of them was missing an arm, and the other had claw marks across its face and was missing an eye. They were looking around the room at the nations, humming softly.

Their eyes finally turned to Francis and Arthur's.

Arthur screamed and fell to the floor, clutching his hair. "MATTHEW! ALFRED!"

The little versions of Matthew and Alfred giggled, their teeth were covered and blood and they reached toward Arthur.

"_We all fall down…"_

**| HETALIA**

Arthur woke up with a scream, trembling as he sat up, looking around. He was in a hallway; it was cold dark, and he was alone… he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself biting his lip, tears streaming down his face. The images of child America and Canada were stuck in his head. Their mutilated body burning into his memory, how they laughed and smiled even though they were missing parts, blood falling from parts of their body as they looked at him with black, soul less eyes.

What kind of cruel joke was this? Who would even pretend to do that to the two poor children?

He wiped away his tears and got to his feet, stumbling down the dark hallway. He could see his breath and hear the clicks of his shoes against the hard wood floor. It was quiet, almost too quiet. The doors and walls all had scratch marks and blood on them. Some had messages clawed in them, others had pictures. He could hear whispers all around and it scared him, hearing the two little boys singing.

He frowned as the singing and whispering stopped as he came closer to the source. He stopped in his tracks, biting his lip and trembling more, looking around and listening.

"_Have you come to play with us Artie…? We miss you so much when you're gone…?"_

Arthur stiffened, the sound of Alfred's voice echoing through the hall way as little footsteps made their way toward him. He backed up, seeing the two mangled and bloody children walking toward him.

"_Please don't run Artie… it's so lonely and cold… we just want to play…"_

Arthur's eyes widened more and he backed up, stumbling over the uneven floor boards and falling to the ground.

"W-who are you?!" he stuttered. His eyes wide and fearful as the child nations got closer.

Matthew was holding a white bear. Its fur was covered in blood and half of its face was missing, showing bone. It had sharp blood covered claw and its teeth were covered in blood and flesh. Matthew wasn't much better off, one of his eyes was missing and blood dripped out of the socket, there was chunks missing out of random parts of his body, and his spine was visible.

Alfred was missing an arm, the white bone of his arm was showing and a chunk of flesh was missing from his throat. His head was cracked open and blood was dripping down his face. They moved closer to Arthur, smiling widely.

"We're your colonies Artie!" called Alfred; his jaw didn't move right, almost as if it was broken or out-of-place. Yet he was talking anyway.

"Arthur don't you recognize us…? You raised us after all…" whispered the little Canadian, his one purple eye glowing in the dark slightly, blood trailing behind him.

"No… no you're not them… you're not Alfred and Matthew… WHAT ARE YOU?!" He screamed in fright as they came closer, only inches away from him. He moved back, hitting a wall which hadn't been there before. His eyes widened and he looked back at the wall, pushing against it. It wouldn't budge, standing as if it had been there the whole time. His eyes widened and he looked around at the hall way, which was seemingly getting smaller.

"What… what is this?!" he shouted, trying to back up more.

The two young nations growled, their bodies shifting and growing.

The two figures in front of him were no longer his old colonies. They were Canada and America, the independent nations. Canada was dressed in a red soldier outfit from the eighteenth century; and America was wearing his red patriotic outfit from the revolution. The outfits were torn and bloody and the two nation's eyes were missing, black nothingness where their eyes should be.

Arthur's eyes widened and he tried to get away but they just kept coming closer.

"Why would you leave us…? We died because you and the other nations forgot…." snarled the Canadian, his teeth formed into points as blood dripped down them.

"You said you would protect us! That you wouldn't leave us… you _lied_!" screamed the outraged American.

Matthew grabbed the front of Arthur's shirt, his hand was bloody and some bone and veins were showing, his dark black eyes staring into Arthur's soul. He threw the Brit at Alfred, who grabbed him in a tight hold and started tearing at him, his flesh his bones, tearing him into pieces and ripping out his guts. Matthew let out a heart retching wail and shoved his hand through Arthur's chest, ripping out his heart and squashing it in his hands, letting the blood drain through his fingers.

The Brit's eyes were wide as he stared blankly ahead. The green eyed nation fell to the floor as America let go of him. The two black eyed men looked at each other and then down to their former caretaker on the ground. Blood was pooling around him and his flesh was torn to pieces, almost making him unrecognizable.

They smiled and started walking away, their hands covered in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay as I said in my other stories message, I've been lazy with writing, but I'm coming back now so expect more chapters to this story and Fading Echoes. As for the story Storm Soldier, well I'll leave that up to you guys if you want me to continue it. I'll set a pull up for you guys on my Fan Fiction page. **

**Also the next few chapters will be short, but they'll slowly start to get longer as the story continues.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing**

**Warning: LOTS of gore, blood, mentions of guts, eyes being gouged out, you get it.**

* * *

><p>I CAN'T FALL DOWN…<p>

The pain was everywhere, tearing and ripping at his flesh and bone, clawing at his insides and tearing him apart.

'It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!'

That was all his slowly decaying mind could think as the demons – or that's what they thought they were at least – tore him apart. Ripping his limbs of and gouging his eyes out. Blood was pooling out of him, he could feel the warm, red liquid covering his body, sticky and warm. It felt like death, suffocating him as it drains out of the many holes in his body.

He wants to scream, to cry, but he can't. His throat is dry and rough; he's been screaming for hours and just can't any more. His hand is clenched tightly around the dog tags of his dead brother, the one who had died hours ago and who was now laying across the room. His dead body, ragged and mutilated, covered in blood. His guts were strung around the room, and Alfred was sure that if he reached out he could touch one of the many organs that were ripped out of his brother.

The one eye that hadn't been clawed out of his head was slowly dulling. His once blue eye now grey, as blood dripped down by it. He cried, dark red falling from his good eye as tears fell down his face. His body was screaming, he wanted it to end, just for it to be over. The dreams, ghosts, or whatever they were, started to swarm him more, tearing open his chest and ripping off his skin.

His mouth hung open in a silent scream, his one eye wide with pain as the_ things _shoved their long claws into his chest, tearing out everything they could find. Clawing and ripping, biting at the flesh and organs; one leaning down and biting a chunk out of the side of his neck.

'Stop… stop…. Stop…'

His hand was clenched harder around the dog tags. The metal digging into his hand and cutting it open.

'How…? Why…?!'

Why wasn't he dying!? He wanted to die!

His blood was everywhere, on the walls and floor, mixing with his brothers and covering the monsters that ate at his flesh.

Why had this happened?

Why had he let it happen?

"I'm sorry Matthew…" he whispered in a small breathless voice, his eyes fogging over.

Eventually the monsters moved away from Alfred's mutilated body. His left arm along with his right eye was missing; a chunk of flesh missing from his neck, side, and legs. His foot had been half torn off; white bone dripping with blood was shown in between the foot and leg, showing what was left of the ankle. His face had claw marks down it and a chunk was missing from his jaw, showing the clawed bone on it.

His chest was torn open, several organs missing, one of the only remaining ones was his heart, which lay still and grey. He had released his hold on the bloody silver dog tags, showing the cuts it had left.

Blood was all around him, guts that had been ripped into pieces were all around the room. His brother lay a few feet from him, his body was so disfigured that most wouldn't be able to tell he was ever a person, let alone who it was.

Matthew wasn't much better off; his body was obviously torn and ragged, blood coating almost every inch of it. Both of Matthew's eyes and Alfred's one eye were open. They were dull and unseeing, staring ahead blankly at the meeting room ceiling.

Blood was steadily dripping out of Alfred's mouth, the torn flesh of his face covering some of his jaw bone. The dog tags he had been wearing was covered in blood and claw marks, they were bent slightly and the chain had been snapped, causing them to fall onto the ground.

His glasses had snapped, hanging loosely on his scared and bloody face, cracked beyond repair.

'Why us?'


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel bad for being so inactive as of late, but I promise I intend to finish both of my stories, so thank you for being patient, I've just been busy with Anime Cons and cosplay along with finishing my work for school, so thank you all.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing**

**Warning: Blood and gore**

* * *

><p>I CAN'T FALL DOWN…<p>

Gilbert walked through the abandoned and dark hallway, his brother Ludwig was at his side, using his phone as a light source. The floor boards creaked under them and the wind howled through the cracks in the walls.

"West," Gilbert whined, dragging out the W. "We have been walking for hours and mien awesome legs are getting tired..."

Ludwig rolled his dark blue eyes; he turned the corner and walked down the hall, ignoring the albino behind him. His white haired brother followed close behind, dragging his feet across the worn down wooden floor.

Rats scurried across the floor, making Ludwig step back in disgust. Gilbert frowned and stepped ahead of his brother, walking away from the rats.

"They're just rodents West! Don't be a baby!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes again, stepping over the rats and following his older brother.

"Why would England need a basement in his meeting building?" asked the red-eyed nation, moving forward and opening a door.

"I do not know," Ludwig stated, shaking his head. "I would also like to know why it looks like a tornado ran through it..." he looked around, noting the cracks in the walls and holes in the floor.

"Do you think there is another floor bellow this one?" Gilbert asked, kneeling down in front of a hole and looking down in it. It was too dark to see anything.

He frowned more, sticking one of his arms down the hole and feeling around.

"Gilbert don't stick your hand down there! What if there are poisonous snakes or spiders?"

"Don't worry West, It is just a stupid hole..." He looked into the hole again, once again only seeing darkness. He frowned, leaning slightly closer toward the hole and looking harder. Hearing the small faint sound of footsteps.

The scuffling footsteps grew louder and he reached his arm down further, hoping to find the source of the sound.

"West, I think someone's down there..."

Ludwig frowned and moved slightly closer, still staying a few feet from Gilbert. Watching his older brother reach for whatever was in the hole.

The albino reached down farther, his eyes widening when a skinny, trembling hand wrapped around his. He frowned, feeling a sticky wet substance on the person's hand.

"I think their injured, I'm going to try and pull them up." He sat up slightly, reaching his other hand down , grabbing the skinny arm with both of his. He was starting to pull the person up when another hand burst through the floor boards not too far from him.

His eyes widened and he turned towards the other set of hands. "What the h-AHH!"

Sharp, bloody teeth clamped down, piercing Gilbert's pale sensitive skin, causing him to bleed horribly.

Ludwig's eyes widened more, and he quickly started running toward his brother. His feet smacking against the floor as he ran toward his brother, screaming his name.

The hands that had busted through the floor started clawing at the wood, pulling its ragged, messed up body up onto the floor. The figure growled, it's bloody blond hair hung in its face, and its mangled body moved brokenly across the floor. It growled louder and crawled in front of Ludwig, blocking him from Gilbert.

Ludwig's eyes widened further, he looked over the beaten and bruised body, his jaw slacking as he saw its face.

"A-America...?!"

His heart was pounding in his chest and his throat felt tight and constricted. His head was spinning and his breathing was shallow. He couldn't think straight, couldn't move.

Alfred was getting closer, but he just couldn't get himself to move. He was too scared and shocked about what was happening, too confused.

Gilbert was screaming louder, the skin on his hand being torn by the figure down bellow. The bone in his wrist had been broken and he could feel the whole limb being torn off.

Agony was flooding through his body, and his mind was starting to fog over, he could no longer think of anything but the pain that was beginning to consume his body.

Through the air there was a sickening snap, and agony pulsed through his weak body but he couldn't scream, couldn't even move. Down below the monster was holding his decapitated arm.

His eyes were wide as he fell back, hitting the floor with a thud, blood seeping out of the nub where his arm used to be. His body was trembling and he knew he was going into shock. He wanted to stop it, body his body wouldn't respond; and yet he knew a few feet away was his brother, trapped by another monster.

He couldn't help him... he wasn't there to help... he failed Ludwig again...

Ludwig screamed, watching Ludwig as he fell to the ground, blood pooling around the nub. He tried to move to his fallen brother, but the monster blocked him, backing him out of the room.

"America, what are you doing?!" screamed the normally calm nation.

The monster, America, smiled, showing bloody teeth with guts stuck in them. He stood up, his body brokenly moving toward the other nation.

"You should be nice Germany..." it laughed."After all, it's your fault that your brother is going to disappear again..." its voice was cold and strained, it's mutilated body moving awkwardly across the floor.

His eyes were focused on the monster and his mind was swimming, unsure of what to do. The monster was now making Ludwig move farther back, and Gilbert was now out of his sight. His breathing was quickening and his body was telling him to run but his mind kept showing him Gilbert, lying on the ground, blood pooling around him.

"You aren't going to leave your older brother again, are you?" sneered America, his blue dull eyes stared into Ludwig's soul, making the German move back even more.

"Oh? So you would!" he laughed, but it wasn't the annoying cheerful laugh America usually did; this was darker, hollower, and it scared Ludwig. The blond nation was terrified, his normally bravery gone as his blue eyes stared into America's soulless ones.

"Ring around the German, I think it's time we cure him, wipe away the evilness that I have found..."

"AHH!"


End file.
